As the substitute of the traditional cigarette, electronic cigarette is accepted by more and more smokers, owing to its harm to humans is reduced largely, and its fashion sense as an electronic product.
Currently, being manufactured in plant, the electronic cigarette reaches users after passing through storage, transportation, sales and other link, that is, the electronic cigarette may be stored for a long time from being manufactured to the first use.
Because of the long-term storage of the electronic cigarette and influence of the environmental factor, such as air pressure, temperature etc., the tobacco liquid may leak and contaminate the battery module, which may be potentially dangerous, and at the same time the leaking tobacco liquid may be oxidized in air, which may produce harmful substances, and is not conducive for a long-term storage, and may increase the cost of an enterprise indirectly.